We All Need A Human's Touch
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: When a secert love turns sour Duo finds himself alone and afraid to love again. Stop rolling your eyes and give it a read will you? Then you can roll your eyes.


First off allow me to apologize to all Heero Otaku right form the start. I wrote a counter part type fic where Duo is the bad guy but this one Heero's it. Back story time.  
  
This is set after EW so the Preventors have become a real force that dose not rely only on the Gundams any more. Heero chose to stay on the Earth when the others went back to space. Duo who had fallen in love with his partner fallowed him after leaving Hilde. He and Heero have kept their relationship a secret even from the other pilots. Lately he and Heero have been having problems and he has been reconsidering his choice to stay with him as another Earth based pilot. That's it not too bad right?  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, Langue, Angst,  
  
Aishi Say "Expressing emotions require a soul "  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Duo groaned as he rolled over right arm covering his eyes. He ached both physically and mentally and it had to end now before it drove him mad. "I can't live like this anymore."  
  
"Then don't." Heero commented dismissively pulling clothes from his drawers.  
  
Duo sat up ignoring his aches. "You insensitive jerk! I HATE YOU!" He spat knowing his insults meant nothing to the other teen.  
  
Heero sighed these outbursts were becoming command place. "If you hate me so much then why do you keep coming to me?" Duo closed his eyes unable to answer him. "Your desperate need for affection is a useless obsession."  
  
"NO IT'S NOT! Humans need love or they'll die." Duo protested.  
  
"I honestly cannot see how you came up with that? Your quest for love leaves only pain." Heero informed him as he got dressed.  
  
"What happened to you? You were trying then you just gave up. Why?"  
  
"Emotions are distractions. Distractions get you killed."  
  
"That's not true and you damn well know it! Trowa put his life on the line for you and Quatre and it didn't kill him it made him stronger!"  
  
"His compassion for you and the others will get him killed."  
  
"How can you say that? You cared about us to once."  
  
"Once. I have changed and so have you."  
  
"I can't believe how much." Duo muttered sadly.  
  
"I have a mission briefing to get to so if you are quite done?"  
  
"Done? Oh I'm done all right. I won't be here when you get back." Duo growled.  
  
"Suit yourself Duo."  
  
"And I won't be back either you JERK! I'm going to end this NOW!"  
  
"Do as you wish I don't care if you go or not" Heero informed him as he turned to go. Duo gaped at his lover as he walked out before hugging his knees crying tears of anger, frustration, and hurt.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I'm only saying this is a bad carpet color."  
  
"Why is that Wufei it will match everything?" Quatre asked confused.  
  
"That is not." Wufei sighed as he turned to the seated pilot. "Barton a little help here?"  
  
Trowa looked up from his book. "As long as it's soft and stain resistant I really couldn't care Wufei."  
  
"See Wufei?"  
  
"The first time one of us get back form a nasty mission and bleeds all over it you'll wish you had listened."  
  
"Stain resistant Wufei." Trowa reminded him not looking up from his book.  
  
"Aren't the two due back soon?" Wufei asked changing the subject.  
  
"According to Noin Heero agreed to stay at the Sank as an Earth based pilot and Duo's been with him, Howard, and Hilde the last few months. She had no idea when he'll be back. Why do you ask Wufei?" Trowa asked turning a page.  
  
"Just curious Barton. So Yuy decided to stay on Earth? Makes sense we can't all keep moving back and forth." Quatre frowned slightly but said nothing.  
  
"And the fact it's keeping Duo out of your hair dosen't hurt either." Trowa finished for him as he reached for the phone. "Yes?"  
  
"Hey Tro. Can I talk to Cat please?"  
  
Trowa held out the phone. "Duo."  
  
Quatre toke the phone. "Hello Duo."  
  
"Hey Cat. I'll be coming home soon is that ok? I'm not needed here anymore."  
  
Quatre sat down on the arm of the couch Trowa was sitting on. "That's wonderful Duo. How is everyone?"  
  
"Just fine Cat. How are all of you?" Duo asked twirling the phone cord between his fingers.  
  
"We're all fine to. Will Hilde be coming with you?"  
  
"No Cat it'll just be me. You guys still where you were?"  
  
"Yes Duo."  
  
"Listen Cat I hate to call and run but I got a shuttle to catch later."  
  
"Goodbye Duo."  
  
"Let me guess Yuy finally got sick of him so he's coming home?"  
  
"That's not very nice Wufei." Quatre chided.  
  
"Maybe not but it is most likely the case. Duo dose seem to have an agonizing effect on Heero."  
  
"Trowa?!" Quatre gapped at his partner.  
  
Trowa turned a page sighing. "You know I'm right Quatre." Quatre frowned down at him unable to deny Trowa had spoken the truth however bluntly. Ever since they had joined the Preventors he had sensed a lot of tension between Heero and Duo. They hid it well while they were around but it was hard to hide things form an empath and his very observant partner.  
  
"Barton dose have a point. They never did get along as well as you two do." Wufei agreed sighing. "Perhaps they should stop working tighter?"  
  
"Wufei I believe that's a tad extreme besides Heero is the official leader so unless he, Sally, Ms. Noin, or Une say anything nothing will change."  
  
"People change Quatre and not always for the best."  
  
"What are you talking about Wufei? You make it sound like the GF is falling apart?"  
  
"I did not mean to Quatre but there is an old Earth saying that often holds true for people like us. Lose one friend."  
  
"Loss them all." Trowa finished glancing up at him.  
  
"I dislike that saying and it's only a saying anyway."  
  
"Sayings often become sayings when they hold a ring of truth."  
  
"I cannot believe you are agreeing with him Trowa?"  
  
"I did not say I agreed with him I was simply making a point."  
  
"Ah but you did not say you disagree with me either Barton." Wufei countered smiling. "I will be gone most of tomorrow so please try and keep Maxwell from destroying everything?" Wufei teased.  
  
"Sure Wufei." Quatre answered before turning his attention to Trowa. " "I'll see you in the mourning and the carpets is coming early.umm that may cut into my meeting with Ms. Noin?"  
  
"I'll handle it Quatre you worry about Noin."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Trowa arched an eyebrow questionaly but decided to let it go. "Of course Quatre."  
  
"Thank you Trowa you're a lifesaver!" Quatre beamed hugging his neck before walking out.  
  
"May I ask you something Barton?"  
  
"Sure Wufei."  
  
"Who gave you that cross?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Why would Duo give it to you?"  
  
"He said a crazy son of a bitch like me needs all the protection I can get."  
  
"Sounds like Maxwell." Wufei stared at the silver cross. It was Celtic in design with a sun ring. The center of the cross was thin but the arms changed when the meet the ring they became obelisk shaped their tips merging into the tin center. Celtic knots adorned the center of each arm surrounded by a thin raised border. All in all it was very beautiful but it made Wufei wonder.  
  
"You're frowning. What are you thinking?"  
  
Wufei blinked at Trowa as he turned a page the other youth was not even looking at him. "What makes you think I was thinking?"  
  
"You only frown like that when you think."  
  
"Sometimes you are quite disturbing Barton. If you were anyone else I would feel very self-conscious." He sighed. "It will be strange having Maxwell around but not Yuy. I've gotten use to it just being the three of us."  
  
"I'm sure you will adapt."  
  
"Aren't you worried he'll wreck your peace a quite?"  
  
"I do not worry Wufei and no he never wrecks my peace and quite."  
  
Wufei blinked at him. "You really don't let anything bother you do you?"  
  
"It's not in my nature Wufei."  
  
"No I guess not. I'll see you when I see you."  
  
"Night Wufei."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End Chapter one. The cross Trowa is wearing is one I so want to get and would if I wasn't broke. 


End file.
